Meeting the Disney Princesses: Moana edition
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: After her adventure with Maui, Moana meets the Disney Princesses. One shot.


**I do not own any characters. Moana belongs to Disney.**

 **It's been a long time, but I'm back with Moana!**

* * *

Ever since her adventure with Maui, Moana kept in mind that anything could be possible, but little did she know that she was about to experience another adventure that was even more shocking and amazing then the last one. It started out as a normal day on Motunui, well normal for Moana. After a whole day for peroration for her role as future chief, Moana was free to do want she loved best: wayfinding. Ever since she was little, she felt a calling towards the ocean and after her adventure and her father, Chief Tui granting her allowing her people to go beyond the reef, Moana took advantage of it at every turn.

"Are you sure you have everything you need Moana?" asked a worried Tui as Moana readied her canoe.

"Dad, I've already double checked." Moana assured her father.

"Are you sure? Do you want to go over everything one more time?" Tui added.

Moana gave her father a hug and reminded him "I did this so many times already."

"Still you can't be too careful, it's very easy to get lost at sea." Sins said as joined her husband and daughter.

"I know and I'll be careful." Moana said as she pushed her boat into the water.

"Be back before dark." Sina called out as Moana's boat began its journey into the sea.

"I will!" Moana called out as her canoe sailed further away from Motunui.

Out in the open sea, Moana couldn't help but feel she was in her element. The ocean had protected her ever since she was a child and been a friend to her. So Moana was taken aback when the ocean pushed her off the boat. At once a soaking wet Moana climbed back into her boat. As Moana rested in the canoe, she couldn't help but ask "Why did you do that! I thought you liked me."

In response, a wave formed and gently brushed her head a familiar voice added "The ocean never stopped liking you, it's just that it had to send you somewhere important."

"What...Grandma?" Moana muttered as a the spirit of her late grandmother appeared on her boat.

"I'm so proud at how much you've grown these past few weeks, Moana." Grandma Tala started to say. "However, there's one more place that you need to go." She added.

"Has the ocean chose me for another mission?" Moana wondered.

At this Grandma Tala paused before she replied with "It's complicated...you've been invited to a strange festival.."

"Wait, what?" Moana interrupted. "Who are these people, what island are they from and why couldn't they send a representative to Motunui like every other visitor who comes here?"

Grandma Tala sighed as she said "I don't know how to explain it myself, all I know is a lobster appeared to me and said that the ocean would take you to a place called a palace."

"What's a palace?" Moana interrupted.

"That's what I said." Grandma Tala recalled. "Anyway, he explained it's a huge house where royalty lives. I should warn you that this group is strange and so is their food at least that's what the lobster told me."

"What was his name?" Moana questioned.

"Sebastian." Grandma Tala explained.

"Sebastian? What kind of weird name is Sebastian?" Moana asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"He told me it's a European name." Tala recalled. "And Europe is a place that is contented to a large land mass in the middle of a different part of the ocean." She added.

"How far away is this place?" Moana questioned.

"Very far, which is why it took a combination of magic and the ocean's aid to bring you to the palace." Tala as she pointed behind Moana.

Moana turned around to see an island with many strange things on it, but what stood out her the most was a huge central building that seemed to be reaching for the sky.

* * *

"Grandma, where are we and what _are_ those _things_?" Moana wondered with both fear and amazement in her voice.

"We're near the island of Corona and those things are known as buildings and homes." Tala replied.

"If you swim towards the score, you're find the people that are waiting for you." She added.

Moana felt torn, she looked the ocean and said "Do I really have to do this?"

The ocean formed a wave and moved up and down as if to say 'yes.'

 _Why couldn't I be sent on another quest? Why?_ Moana thought to herself.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time, if you give them a chance." Grandma Tala said as she started to vanish.

"Give who a…?" Moana started say, but the ocean pushed her boat fast that she reached the shore of Corona in a few minutes.

Moana let out a gasp of shock as she took in the shore of Corona. It was nothing like Motunui, it felt to...unnatural to the young future chief. Unlike Motunui, it didn't have the same trees or sand. What it did have was shorter grass, flat roads and tall houses. As Moana contemplated Corona and fought her homesickness for Motunui. A horse and a man with white skin dressed in a strange outfit walked up to her.

"Hello? Are you Princess Moana?" The man asked slowly.

Moana leaped back in shock at the man and crawled away as far as possible.

"Wait. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said softly.

Moana gave him a septical look as he gave her a gentle look.

"My name is Walter and I'm one of the royal guards of Corona. Her royal highness Princess Rapunzel has sent me and Maximus to bring you to the palace." The guard explained as he held out his hand to Moana.

The horse next to Walter gave her an equally friendly look.

Still Moana couldn't help, but be wary of both the guard and his horse. The young chief was trying to put her mind back together after being send to what appeared to be another world to meet a strange group of people.

Walter must've realized how wary she was, because he said "This must be a huge shock for you and I couldn't even begin to comprehend it if I was in your shoes, but what I can tell you that my Prince and Princess are good people and they will help get through this. In fact it wasn't long ago that they were brought from Corna to Cinderella's kingdom to meet the others."

"Who's Cinderella and who are the Prince and Princess that you serve?" Moana asked, carefully.

"I'll tell if you allow me and Maximus to take you to Corna's palace." Walter replied.

Moana thought over her options, on one hand going off with a stranger was a bad idea, on the other hand if she tried to go home, who knows how long it would take to find it? Besides this Walter could give her answers and the young chief wanted answers.

Slowly and Carefully, Moana stepped out of her canoe and placed her feet on the shore of Conra.

Walter smiled as he said "See? That wasn't so bad."

Then Maximus lowered himself down as if he expected Moana to get on him. Moana could only look at him in confusion, but Walter assured her with "Go on, it's okay. I'll help you."

Moana gently got on the horse's back and sat down. As Walter got on behind her, Moana thought to herself _I traveled across the ocean with Heihei and Maui, we fought monsters together and saved my people any my home. How hard can riding a horse be?_

As soon as she finished, Walter told told Maximus to head to the palace of Conra. With that, Maximus made his way towards the home of Conra's royal family. In spite of her slight nerves, Moana couldn't help but look around the kingdom. If she thought it looked strange before, it really looked strange to her now, and yet she wished that the roofs of her island were as tough as the roofs of Conra appeared it be. Aside from the roofs, Moana also couldn't help but notice that the road didn't look natural.

"What happened to the road?" Moana wondered.

"It was paved and covered with smooth stones, your highness." Walter explained.

"I'm not a princess, I'm a chief." Moana reminded the guard. "Also, why would the people of your kingdom do that?" She added.

"To make it more easier for people to ride horses and the drive their carts through the streets." Walter told her.

"What's a cart and what do you use it for?" Moana inquired.

For a brief moment, Moana thought she saw Walter's smile falter, before he quickly hid it and replied with "A cart is what you to carry your stuff and ride on."

Walter paused before he continued with "To ride a cart, you need to attach a horse to it in order to get it to move, because a horse is the only thing strong enough to pull both you and the cart, like Maximus here."

Walter once again paused to give Maximus a pat on the head. "As for what you can put in the cart, just about anything really as long as it doesn't break the cart or hurt the horse."

Changing the subject, Walter added "I forgot to mention how lucky you are, you're in the presence of one of Conra's greatest heroes." As he finished, he once again patted Maximus's head as the horse sorted with pride.

"Really and how many deeds have you done to earn that title?" Moana wondered, feeling a little annoyed. Walter seemed like a nice guy and then he turned out to be like Maui when she first met him. However, the difference between Maui and this gentleman was that Maui happens to be a demigod who could live up to his claims.

Walter must've saw the look on her face, because he said "I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about Maximus."

Once again, the guard patted the horse on the head and the horse sorted in agreement. Moana blinked in shock!

 _A horse was this island's greatest hero?! Was he like Maui?_ Moana thought to herself.

"Are you a shapeshifter Maximus?" Moana whispered in awe.

Maximus shook his head in amusement, while Walter tried not to laugh. "No, but he did locate the lost princess of Conra and helped reunite her with her family. Along with her husband Eugene and her pet lizard Pascal, but you'll meet them later."

"Who's the lost princess of Conra and how did she get lost in the first place?" Moana wondered.

"Her name is Rapunzel and…" Walter paused for a moment as he sighed "Well...it was a tragic day just a few hours after she was born...a thief broke into the castle...and stole her away."

Moana's eyes widen in shock. She couldn't even imagine doing something so horrible!

After a moment, Moana asked "How long…?"

"18 years." Walter answered. "That's was how long the evil witch had her."

"Why was she taken?" Moana inquired.

"The evil witch planned to use her to stay young and beautiful forever." Walter explained.

"How could one princess contain the power of immortality?" Moana wondered.

"Well, when Rapunzel was growing within the belly of the queen, the Queen herself became sick. We thought we would lose her and the princess. Then, our king remembered a local myth about a magical flower that possessed healing abilities, so he sent several guards to find it, one of them did and used it in a remedy to save the Queen's life. Now looking back on it, the magic of the flower must've been passed on to our princess while she was still inside our Queen." Walter explained.

"So the princess got the healing abilities from the flower?" Moana inquired.

Walter nodded his head as he added "Sadly, no one knew that the flower had already been discovered by the evil witch who had been using the flower to keep herself young and beautiful. Then she broke the castle…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence, Moana realized that the night that the evil witch broke into the castle was the night that she stole the princess.

After a long moment of silence, Walter continued with "When she came back, we learned that she had been imprisoned in a tower on the edge of this kingdom." The young guard paused before he added "While she was raised well and treated kindly, Rapunzel was still kept prisoner and she didn't even know it."

"How could she not…?" Moana started to say, but then she remembered that the princess was only a baby when she was taken.

"How did the lost princess come back to this island?" Moana wondered.

"Well, it was all thanks to an unusually kind-hearted thief…" Walter started to say, but Moana interrupted with "Kind hearted thief?"

"Our princess can bring out the best in people." Walter replied before he continued with "He stole the crown of the lost princess and during his escape, he found his way to the princess's tower by chance. Then he climbed into the tower to hide, where he was knocked out with a frying pan."

Moana giggled before she added "What's a frying pan and what does it do?"

At this, Walter gave her a double take. "You're kidding right?" He muttered.

Moana shook her head 'no'.

Walter signed as he said "A frying pan is a flat metal thing that the people of our kingdom use to cook stuff on."

"Oh, so it's like a portable cooking pit." Moana stated with new understanding.

"What's a cooking pit?" Walter wondered.

Now it was Moana's turn to have a look of disbelief appear on her face, the young chief sighed as she said "A cooking pit is a hole in the ground that filled with hot rocks covered with branches over them. If you want to cook something, you just place your food over the branches, cover it up with a layer of leaves and another layer of soil over it until the meal is ready."

"How does that work?" Walter wondered in amazement.

Moana fought back the urge to laugh. Here she was in this strange and confusing island and it was Walter who was now the confused one.

"Well...you gather up several very large leaves and cover up the hole with both the leaves and the dirt to make sure that the heat doesn't get out." Moana explained.

"How do you know when the food is ready?" Walter asked.

"Simple, our sense of smell." Moana deadpanned. "Anyway, back to the story of how your kingdom's lost princess was returned."

"Oh right." Walter stated as he realized that they were getting off topic. "Where did we last leave off?" He asked himself.

"Oh yes, the princess had managed to knock out the thief then called Flynn Rider with a frying pan." Walter remembered as Moana once again giggled at that sentence.

"After tricking the evil witch out of the tower, the princess tied up the thief and forced him to take to see the floating lanterns." Walter said.

"How did she managed to do that?" Moana wondered.

"Allegedly, she hid her own crown from him and refused to tell him where she put it until he would take her to see the floating lights." Walter explained.

"That worked. That actually worked? She sure was lucky that he agreed to her demands and didn't get violent with her and betrayal her the moment she let her guard down." Moana mused.

"Since when did you become an expert on criminals?" Walter questioned.

"When you're the daughter of a chief and when you become chief yourself, you tend to meet all kinds of people. Even nasty ones." Moana explained.

"Oh, I see." Walter said in understanding. After a moment's pause, the young guard went back to the story with "Anyway, Rapunzel and Flynn headed towards a bar."

"What's a bar?" Moana asked with a confused expression on her face.

Walter sighed as he did his best to hide his growing impatience towards Moana's nativity towards everyday stuff of Corna. Still, he sighed as he explained "A bar is a place where a group of people come together just to have liquids served to them and share stories with each other."

After a moment's pause, Walter resumed the story with "So the princess and Flynn entered the bar where it was quickly revealed that he was a wanted man with a huge price on his head."

"Why did he have a huge price on his head?" Moana wondered.

"Because he stole the crown of the lost princess." Walter explained. "It's like…" the young guard paused for a moment as tried to think of how to best explain this to Moana.

However, Moana surprised him as she suddenly said "Oh, now I get it! It's like stealing Te Fiti's heart!"

"Who's Te Fiti?" Walter mutter, suddenly feeling like the roles were reversed.

"The goddess who created all the islands." Moana answered, fighting back the urge to tease the young guard.

 _No, that's something only Maui would do when he's silly._ The chef told herself.

Moana pulled herself out of thoughts and focused her attention on Walter as she said "What happened next?"

"Well all the tough folks wanted the money for themselves, so they tried to capture him for themselves. However, the princess used her hair to save him and won them over with her joyful spirit. They helped her escape the guards, but they got trapped in a cave that was filling up with water." Walter explained.

"What? How did they escape?" Moana wondered with scared look on her face.

"The princess used the power that lies within her and her hair lit up and showed them a way out of the water filled cave." Walter recalled.

"I thought her hair could only heal other people?" Moana questioned.

"It did and it also could glow whenever she sang a special song. However, if her hair was ever cut it would turn brown and it would loose it's power." Walter replied.

"You didn't mention that." Moana stated with confusion.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier." Walter apologized before he continued the story with "Later that night, the princess revealed the full extent of her power and made him promise not to tell anyone. He kept his word of course and the two of them had a wonderful time traveling through the kingdom before they eventually saw the floating lights."

Then, Walter once again paused before he continued with "Sadly, the evil witch discovered that the princess had not only escaped from the tower, but she was in the company of a thief and she shared the secret of her power with him. So the evil witch hatched a plan to be rid of him and have the princess and her power all to herself again. With the aid of two thieves who were enemies of Flynn Rider, she tricked Rapunzel into rejoining her and used the two thieves to get rid of Rider. However, once she had Rapunzel back in her clutches, she abandoned the thieves to prison. Just when all seemed lost, the tugs that Rapunzel had befriended earlier came to his rescue and freed him from prison. As this was going on, meanwhile back at the tower, Rapunzel somehow recalled her brief time in infancy when she was with her real parents. Upon learning the truth, she confronted the evil witch and vowed to never let her use her hair again. Of course, the evil witch didn't like that. So, she caught Rapunzel off guard and tied her for Flynn to find. When Flynn did arrive, the evil witch stabbed him and was prepared to leave him to die, but Rapunzel bargained with her, if she would let her heal Flynn, she would never try to run away and always do whatever the evil witch wanted."

At this, Moana gasped in shock. The idea that someone would be able to make such a noble and selfless gesture for a person they didn't know very well, touched Moana's heart.

Walter cleared his throat and continued the story with "But what Flynn did next caught everyone off guard, for when Rapunzel went to heal him with her hair, Flynn picked up a piece of a nearly broken mirror…"

"Wait what broken mirror?" a once again confused Moana interrupted. "What's a mirror anyway?"

Walter once again sighed as he did his best to hide his annoyance. He said "A mirror is an object that allows to see your reflection…"

"Oh, like seeing your reflection on the water!" Moana suddenly cried out with new understanding. "Why didn't you say so before?" She added.

 _I just did._ Walter thought to himself in annoyed tone. However he quickly took a deep breath as he pulled himself out of his thoughts and said "Anyway, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that during Rapunzel's confrontation with the evil witch, she accidentally smashed a nearby mirror and the evil witch didn't bother to clean it up after she had subdued Rapunzel. That's why Flynn was able to pick up a mirror shard and cut Rapunzel's hair with it."

"Woah!" Moana breathed in shock for a moment before she added "What happened next?"

"Well, Rapunzel's quickly became short, and lost its power all in one shot. Flynn may have lost his chance to be saved but Gothel had the source of her youth and beauty. From what I've been told she began to age rapidly and the sight caused her freak out. The evil witch was so consumed with the fact that her beauty that she didn't even realize that she wandered dangerously close to the window...and she fell to her death."

Moana gasped in shock and was frightened by the lack of sympathy she felt towards the evil witch. She knew it was wrong to be happy at someone's death, but on the other hand, the evil witch had proven to be exactly that.

 _I hope she is never reborn or if she is reborn, she comes back as a bug._ Moana thought to herself in anger. Then she pulled herself out of her thoughts as asked "What happened next?"

"Well after Rapunzel watched the evil witch fell to her death, she turned all her attention back to Flynn and begged him to stay with her. Then, out of sheer desperation she sang the healing song even though she or her hair no longer possessed any healing powers. All Rapunzel could do was cry."

As Walter paused, all Moana could do was fight back tears. Then Walter continued the story with "Then, something amazing happened, something that to this day no one can explain."

"What happened?" Moana wondered.

"The tears that Rapunzel shared for Flynn brought him back to life." Walter explained. "Rapunzel was so overcome with joy that the two of them affirmed their love for each other and kissed. Afterwards, the two of them headed towards the castle where not only was Rapunzel able to prove her identity as the lost princess of Corona, she was happily reunited with her parents."

"And her parents just accepted Flynn as their long lost daughter's boyfriend even though he stole Rapunzel's crown?" Moana questioned.

Walter paused as he replied with "Well, it took a lot of pleading from Rapunzel, returning the crown and a promise never to steal again, the king granted him a full pardon and Flynn went back to his real name of Eugene Frizherbert and has kept his promise to this day."

As he finished speaking, Maximus, Moana and Walter had arrived at the palace of Corona. Moana couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

* * *

It looked beautiful from afar but it looked even more beautiful up close! The castle was made up of lovely light brownstone and the roofs of the tall towers were colored with the color of the ocean. However, the most impressive part of it all was that the towers could seemingly touch the sky. Then she remembered that she was in a strange land, about to meet a group of strange people who knew who she was. Suddenly a mix of emotions came bubbling up with Moana. She wanted her father, her mother and Maui. She wanted to go home! Upon, seeing the look of the young chief's face, Walter got off the faithful stallion first before he gently took Moana's left hand and said "Don't worry, I'll stay with you until we get to the meeting room."

"There, you'll meet the future ruler of Corona herself." He added as he gently helped the young chief down from the horse. As Moana adjusted herself, Walter looked at the faithful stallion and said "I'll take it from here Maximus."

With that, the horse bowed his head in acknowledgment and walked off towards the royal stables. Taking Moana by the hand, Walter lead her towards the main palace doors. Upon seeing them, the main guard at the front bowed and said "Welcome to Corona, Moana of Motunui."

Feeling a little awkward, all Moana could say was "Ummm...thanks."

The guard paid her no mind as he opened the main doors. Before the young chief knew it, she and Walter were already inside the castle. As the two of them walked down the hallway, Moana couldn't help but be amazed at all the different colors on the floor, walls and ceiling.

"How they do it?" Moana whispered to Walter in awe.

"Do what?" The young guard replied in a confused tone.

"Getting the colors of the rainbow to not only appear in the floor, walls and ceiling, but making them stay as well?" Moana questioned.

By now, Walter had grown used to Moana's many questions about the basic things that the people of Corona took for granted. With an amused sigh, Walter replied "We use paint of course."

"What kind of paint is this?" Moana added as she gestured towards the floor. "I've never seen paint like this before."

Walter signed as he answered "To be honest, I don't know, I'm not an expert on paint and what goes into it. If you want to ask, someone who's an expert on paint, ask Princess Rapunzel herself."

Moana's eyes lit up with both fascination and curiosity as she joyfully wondered "Really?"

Just then, Walter said "It seems we reached our stop."

Moana blinked as she suddenly found herself standing in front of a pair of very large white doors. Once again, fear and anxiety crept back inside her. Sending this, Walter took her hand and said "You have nothing to worry about. They're all nice."

As he finished speaking, the large doors opened by themselves. After giving Walter one last look of thanks, Moana took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. What greeted her was a large room was filled not only with colors of the rainbow, and tables of strange looking food, but with women that Moana assumed to be the princesses all sitting down at a beach table.

A Princess dressed in a sparkling silver ball gown with a low cut neckline, cap sleeves and glass slippers stood up from her seat and began to approach Moana.

She had strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a French twist with a silver hair band in her hair. She had blue eyes, a black choker and a lovely smile. "Hello, Moana. I'm Cinderella. Welcome to the Disney Princess Club."

The first to speak up was a princess that looked no older than fourteen. She had that was so pale that was also the same color as snow. Her hair was a lovely shade of black and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her dress consisted of a dark blue top with a lacy collar and puffy sleeves that had red stripes. Her bottom was a long yellow skirt. In her hair was a red a headband with a bow. "I'm Snow White, it's nice to meet you."

After Snow white had briefly introduced herself. Another princess was next. This princess had long curly golden blonde hair that reached her waist. In her hair was a golden tiara. On her neck was a matching golden choker.

Her dress was a blue off the shoulder dress. "I am Princess Aurora, but you can call me Briar Rose." said the princess with long blonde hair and violet eyes. Once Aurora sat back down, another princess sat up. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an off the shoulder sea green gown with long puffy sleeves.

She also wore purple scallop style earrings with a matching broach on her dress. "Hi there, I'm Princess Ariel. I hope we can become good friends."

With a smile Ariel returned to her seat. Then yet another princess stood up. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Her outfit was an off the shoulder yellow ball gown. "Greetings, I'm Belle. Moana, If either of you have any questions, feel free at ask me." As she finished, she sat back down. Soon yet another princess got up from her seat. Out of all the princesses, this one stood out to Moana the most. She had light brown skin, long black hair that reached her waist.

She wore a blue shirt that showed off her midriff and a puffy pair of blue paints. In her hair was a matching blue headband with a sapphire stone in the middle.

"I am Jasmine of Agrabah, welcome." That was all she said, before she resumed sitting back down.

The seventh princess stood up. She had a lovely shade of copper skin. She also had long black hair that went down to her waist. She wore a one shoulder Indian dress and a blue bended necklace.

Hello friend, I am Pocahontas." That was all she said before returning to her seat. Then the last princess stood up. She had straight black hair with dark brown eyes. In her hair was a bejeweled gold clip. Her dress was in three colors. The top was light green, the middle was a dark blue and the bottom was a yellow/green. She looked at Moana right as she said "I am Mulan."

When Mulan returned to her seat, the ninth princess stepped forward. She had beautiful brown skin, medium-length, wavy, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a green sparkling, strapless, sleeveless ball grown, a light green diamond necklace with matching earrings and a lily pad tiara. She looked the sisters and said "I'm Princess Tiana. Welcome the cub, and let me say although it may seem overwhelming at first, it's a pretty fun place to be."

Once Tiana sat back down, the second to last princess stood up. She had a brunette pixie cut, light freckles and green eyes. She wore a purple dress with puffed, striped, pink and lavender sleeves with white lace and a lavender corset with a pink ribbon. The tenth princess looked at the sisters and simply said "Hi, I can't wait to get to know you girls."

Then the last princess stood up. She had pale skin, long curly red hair, blue eyes and light freckles on her face. She was wearing a phthalo dark teal cotton medieval style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimmings and beadings, and floor-length skirt, taupe boots. She stepped forward and said "Moana. My name is Merida of DunBroch and while I look confident now, I can tell you with certainty that it wasn't the case for me when I was first brought here. In fact, I had a complete freak out. If you girls need talk to someone, you can come to me." As she finished speaking, Merida returned to sitting down in her chair.

Moana suddenly felt put on the spot. Unable to think of what to say, she asked "Umm...where are you guys from?"

At this, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida all exchanged looks with each other. Then Belle was the first to break the silence with "I'm the princess of France."

"I'm the princess of Agrabah." Jasmine piped up.

"I'm the daughter of a chief…" Pocahontas started to say, but an excited Moana interrupted with "You too! I'm the daughter of a chief as well!"

"Really? What tribe?" Pocahontas questioned with interest.

"The tribe of Montuni." Moana replied, before she added "I almost forgot, I've been promoted to chief."

"Wow." Pocahontas breathed. "What kinds of changes have you brought to your people?"

"We've returned to our roots as explorers of the sea." Moana said proudly.

"What do you look for?" Pocahontas questioned as she got up from her seat. The moment she did so, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida followed suit. However, instead of chatting with Pocahontas and Moana, they went to get food instead. At first, Moana felt a bit insulted, but then her stomach let out a loud grumble.

The Cooper skinned beauty giggled in amusement before she said "I guess that means it's time to eat."

With that, the two princesses made their way towards the food table. Once they got there, Moana realized she had no idea what food was being served to them. Upon seeing the look of confusion on the chief of Montuni's face, Pocahontas said "This is food mostly from Europe, but some of does come from other places."

"For example, this beauty comes from my own restaurant, Tiana's place." Tiana interjected as she pointed towards a strange bowl filled with what appeared to be red sauce.

"What is it?" Moana wondered.

"It's called Gumbo." Both Tiana and Pocahontas said at once. "It's a local dish from New Orleans." The African American explained.

"What's New Orleans?" Moana inquired.

For a moment, the princess of Maldonia looked completely flabbergasted. Then she remembered that Cinderella had mentioned that Moana and her people live on an island in the Pacific Ocean, which was a long way from America and Moana herself mentioned that she and her people had only recently returned to their roots as explorers. _Of course, she wouldn't have heard of New Orleans._ Tiana realized. After pulling herself out of her head, Tiana said "New Orleans is the town where me and my hubby, Naveen live."

"Is New Orleans your kingdom?" Moana wondered.

Both Pocahontas and Tiana looked at each other before they burst into laughter. After wiping away tears of laughter, Tiana looked at the young chief and said "No, my kingdom is Maldonia. It's all the way in the Mediterranean Ocean."

"Is New Orleans in the Mediterranean Ocean too? Also why do you and your husband live in a place that isn't your kingdom?" Moana questioned.

"No and New Orleans isn't even located in an ocean. It's on a land mass. As for why we live in a place that isn't our kingdom, well Naveen's parents cut him off, because he was acting spoiled. So he came to America to woo a rich lady, but his parents wanted him to get a job. After we met, fell in love and got married. He became my partner in running the restaurant." Tiana explained.

Moana wanted to ask 'what a restaurant was', however she was starting to get the idea that everyone around was getting tired of her contest questions. The only thing she knew about restaurants was that they served food. So, Moana asked "What kinds of food do you serve at your restaurant?"

Tiana beamed with pride as she replied with "I almost forgot, my restaurant is called 'Tiana's palace' and we serve all kinds of food there. We got Beignets, Bananas Foster, Grilled Cauliflower Steak, Blueberry a Brie Waffle, Maiz de la Rueda, Fried shrimp, Double chocolate bread pudding, fried chicken, somoa dounuts, shrimp and girts, chrispy chicken and french toast, fish burgers, whole fish, cinnamon rolls, eggs atchafalaya, crawlfish, spaghetti, omelets and briskets at the joint."

As she finished speaking, Moana's mind was racing with questions and the same time, her mouth was watering.

Almost as if she was reading the young chief's mind, Tiana grabbed a plate and filled it as much food as it could hold. Once she was finished, Tiana placed the plate in Moana's hands and said "Wanna know all my meals taste like? Try some for yourself."

After staring at the huge amount of food on her plate for awhile, Moana lifted up her head and looked for a place to sit. Then, Pocahontas and Tiana said "Come sit with us." With that, Moana followed them to a white table in the shape of a circle and sat down with both her new friends and food. Before she could take a bite, she suddenly heard a new voice say "Hi, may I join you?"

Moana looked to see the brunette with the pixie cut approach her group's table. As Moana struggled to recall the princess's name, she heard Tiana say "Sure, Rapunzel."

 _Thank you Tiana._ Moana thought in relief as Rapunzel sat next her. As Moana tried the fish, Rapunzel asked "How are you liking Corona so far?"

After the young chief finished chewing and swallowing her fish, Moana turned towards the future leader of Corona and said "I haven't exploded much of the island yet, but what I have seen so looks amazing. We don't have anything like the things you have back home."

"What's your home like?" Rapunzel inquired.

Moana quickly tried a cinnamon roll as she thought about her life on Montuni. After she finished chewing and swallowing the tasting treat, Moana replied with "It's normal. Everyone's happy. We gather food from the trees and fish from the reef."

"What's a reef?" Both Rapunzel and Pocahontas asked at once.

At those words, Moana suddenly felt flabbergasted. "You don't know what a reef is?" She questioned as disbelief was written all over her face. Then she felt a hand on her right shoulder. As Moana turned to look for the owner, she realized it was Tiana. Tiana then gave her an amused expression as she explained "You have to give them patience, the only island Pocahontas has ever been to was England and they didn't have a reef either. Neither does Corona. From what my friend Lotte told me reefs tend to only be found in warmer places."

Once again, Moana was confused "What do you mean by 'warmer places?'" She asked.

Tiana took a deep breath as she replied "I'll tell after lunch for now finish your meal and tell me what you thinking of my cooking afterwards."

So the rest of the lunch was in silence. After all of the princesses had finished their lunch, Tiana turned to Moana and said "So tell me, what do you think of my cooking?"

Moana smiled as she said "It was some of the best food I ever tasted."

At this, all of the Disney Princesses turned towards Tiana said things like "Nice!" "Way to go Tiana!" and "You're cooking is the best as always!"

After the phrase died down, Moana asked "How did you learn to cook in such an amazing manner?"

Tiana smiled as she said "My Daddy taught me."

At this, Moana was taken aback. _Her father? He taught her?_ The young chief thought to herself in shock.

Seeing the expression on her face, Tiana laughed as she said "Everyone gets that expression whenever I tell them that my Daddy taught how to cook."

"Why didn't your mother teach you how to cook?" Moana inquired.

"My Momma was more of a seamstress, then a cook." Tiana replied, giving the impression that she said often whenever someone asked her that question.

"What's a seamstress?" Moana wondered.

At her question, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida blinked in shock before bursting into hysterical laughter. As they calmed down, Moana continued to blink in confusion. At this, it began to dawn on the Disney Princesses that Moana truly had no idea what a seamstress was. Soon an awkward silence filled the room which was broken when Tiana said "A seamstress is a person who makes clothes…"

Then Moana suddenly interrupted with "That's what a seamstress is why didn't you just say so?" Then she suddenly added "Oh right, different terms. On Montuni, we call our clothes makers weavers."

"Enough questions." Cinderella called out "Ladies, let's take Moana on a tour of Corona!"

Rapunzel loudly cleared her throat in annoyance and Cinderella quickly flushed with embarrassment as she said "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I forgot this isn't my kingdom! I'm so used to giving orders and…"

"It's fine." Rapunzel interrupted. Then she turned towards Moana and said "What would you like to do?"

Moana looked at Rapunzel and said "Is she always like that?"

Rapunzel leaned by Moana's ear and said "She's very nice, but full of hot air at times. Just because she's the most popular of out all of us."

"Who decided that she was the most popular?" Moana whispered back.

"I don't know, but the messengers of Disney say she is." Rapunzel explained

"Who are the messengers of Disney and how do they know this?" Moana wondered.

Rapunzel thought for a moment before she replied with "I only met one, her name is Tinkerbel. She's a fairy who interacts with the people in charge at Disney. The last time I saw her, (which was just before I met Anna and Elsa) I asked the same question. She told me they know because of the people who love us and they keep track of which princess they love the most."

The idea that she, her friends and family might be watched by a group of unknown people was very unnerving to Moana. She couldn't help but whisper to Rapunzel "That's a creepy idea."

"I know. It gives me the creeps too." Rapunzel agreed.

Suddenly Moana recalled that Rapunzel mentioned two women named Anna and Elsa. For some strange reason she wanted to know who they were. "You mentioned two woman named Anna and Elsa, who are they?" Moana questioned.

"They're my cousins and former Disney Princesses." Rapunzel explained.

"Former? Why did they get Status revoked?" Moana wondered.

Rapunzel became quiet for a moment before she explained "I don't know. I don't fully understand it myself. All I know is that they proved to be so popular that the people in charge at Disney decided that they didn't need to be apart of the Disney Princesses anymore. They could do just fine without, or so I've been told by TinkerBell."

As Rapunzel finished her tale, the young chief of Montuni didn't know whether to feel jealous that Anna and Elsa were spared from the prying eyes of the Disney people and their followers, creeped out at the thought that they might still be watched by creepy strangers or angry that the thought that they were kicked out of the group for no real reason. Then Moana's thoughts were interrupted as Rapunzel asked "So, what would you like to do?"

Moana blinked for a moment as she realized she had no idea what to do. Then she remembered that the two former Disney Princesses that Rapunzel had mentioned, Anna and Elsa, were her cousins and just like that, Moana suddenly knew what she wanted to do.

"Why don't we go visit those cousins of yours, Rapunzel?" Moana suggested.

At that, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Merida and even Rapunzel gasped in shock.

Moana blinked as she asked "Did you hear that? How did you guys hear that?"

"Yes and that's a very sweet and bold idea Moana, but sadly Anna and Elsa live all the way in Arendelle and it takes several weeks to get by sea." The future ruler of Corona signed as she added "And I'm afraid we just don't have that much time to go visit and visit them."

Moana looked somewhat sadden at that, but she quickly moved on and began to think over her options on what to do next. Then she turned to Rapunzel and said "I'd like to see your kingdom and meet your friends and family."

Rapunzel smiled as she answered with "Now, that I can do."

Soon she turned to look at her fellow princesses and said "Ladies, we're taking a tour of Corona!"

Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Merida all cheered with joy.

* * *

Sometime later, all 14 Disney princesses were walking through the kingdom alongside with their husband and guards. As Moana briefly looked at all the couples, she quickly realized that she and Merida were the only princesses that didn't have a husband or boyfriend. Then Merida's voice interrupted her thoughts as the Scottish princess said "It's fine, I never wanted to get married anyway."

Moana spun around to see the curly red head princess walking right next to her. "Elsa doesn't have a boyfriend either." She added as the group continued to walk through the island kingdom.

Suddenly, Moana a sense of relief that she and Merida weren't as isolated in the single department as she thought. Then the young chief changed the subject with "What's your kingdom like?"

Merida paused for a moment before she replied with "Dunboth is full of mountains and trees. It can get very cold during the winter."

"What's winter?" Moana wondered.

For a moment, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida looked at the young chief with disbelief. Then they recalled Jasmine never knowing winter, only hearing of it through them.

The Disney Princesses turned to look at each other silently deciding who should explain to Moana about Winter. Then Pocahontas spoke up with "Where I live we have these things called 'seasons'..."

"Seasons, like the wet or dry seasons back on Montuni?" Moana interrupted.

"You only have two seasons? like Jasmine's kingdom does?" Pocahontas muttered in amazement.

Behind them, Jasmine said "Yes and I'm right here listening."

"Yeah, the wet season is the best time to grow anything because that when it rains the most and the dry season is when my people stick to hunting because it doesn't rain." Moana explained.

"It's almost like that Arabah too." Jasmine piped up. "Only the wet seasons pass very quickly and own soil isn't very good for growing stuff." She added.

Feeling curious, Moana said "Can you tell me more about Arabah after I learn about the four seasons?"

"Sure." Jasmine replied as Pocahontas resumed the conversation with "As I was saying where I'm from, we have four seasons. Winter is the first season, during that time nothing grows and it's super cold. My people just do everything we can to stay warm and store enough food for that season."

"Not to mention that it snows." Merida interjected. Seeing that Moana was about ask what snow was, Merida quickly replied with "Snow is this white stuff that falls out of the sky during the winter, it's mostly just stuff white flakes, but when they land on the ground and group together they form a blanket of it that covers the ground."

Moana's eyes widen with surprise, however before she could ask anymore questions, Pocahontas continued with "After Winter comes spring, it's where all plants and trees start growing again. It's also where some animals wake up from their hibernation and start having babies of their own. During that time, my people spent a lot of time growing everything that we can not only to store away for the Winter season, but use during the rest of the year."

As Pocahontas stopped to catch her breath, Cinderella took over with "After Spring fades, summer comes up next. Let me tell you, it is so hot during that time. Ice drinks become very popular to have. Also the days become longer and the nights grow shorter."

"Why don't you just go swimming during the summer?" Moana interrupted as Pocahontas nodded in agreement.

Cinderella frowned before she replied "Sadly only the wealthy can afford to go rest by the water."

"Why?" chorused a confused pair of Moana and Pocahontas.

"Sadly, that's just the way it is back home." Cinderella confessed.

Then a look of recollection appeared of Rapunzel's face as she added "Oh...I think this kingdom has a similar law." She then paused before she vowed "I swear, when I become ruler of this kingdom, _**that**_ is going to _**change**_."

"Guys, we're going off topic." Merida reminded the Princesses. At once, all eyes were on the future ruler of DunBroch as she said "Once summer passes, the air grows colder, the days grow shorter, the nights grow longer and the leaves change colors and fall off trees…"

"Wait, what? How do they do that? How is that even possible?" Moana inquired with clear amazement on her face.

Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida as well as their boyfriends/husbands all fought the temptation to burst out into laughter. Belle was the first to pull herself together as she explained "The reason leaves change color and fall of trees is because the tree senses the colder air. The job of the leaves to take in the sunlight so that it will feed the tree and during the Winter, there is less Sunlight. So to preserve energy, the tree shuts down the leaves ability to take in sunlight and doing so makes the leaves change from their normal green color into many different colors such as red, orange, yellow or brown. Finally when the leaves completely change color, they fall off the trees and that leads us back into Winter."

As she finished speaking, a still amazed Moana asked "How do you know this?"

"I read a lot." Belle replied with a small smile on her face.

"It's true, Belle is our resident bookworm." Cinderella added as she proudly placed a right hand on the French girl's shoulder.

"I'm the best soldier of the group." Mulan added.

"I'm the best cook of the group." Tiana stated.

"I'm the best swimmer." Ariel chimed in.

"I'm the best archer." Merida piped up.

"My cousin Elsa is the best at having superpowers, until her and Anna's membership was revoked. Now, I'm the best at having powers again by default and I don't know how to feel about that." Rapunzel spoke up.

"Do you have any special skills Moana?" Pocahontas added.

Moana thought about it for a moment before she replied with "I'm good at wayfinding."

"What's wayfinding?" All the Disney Princesses wondered at once.

Now it was Moana's turn to fight the urge to facepalm.

 _How could these people not know what wayfinding is?_ The young chef thought to herself.

Pulling herself out of thoughts, Moana turned towards the group and said "Wayfinding is what my people do when we want to find new islands."

"How do you do it?" Pocahontas asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"There are several ways to wayfind." Moana began. "One way is to look for birds and follow them, if you're lost at sea they can lead you back to land. Other ways include using maps of the stars and swell of the waves." She added.

"How can you use maps of the stars without using paper?" Snow White couldn't help but ask.

"We studied the sky and the patterns of the stars so we know where to go." Moana explained.

Just then, she heard a familiar screech. Moana looked up to see a large brown hawk flew towards the group. As the hawk landed, everyone but Moana let out a gasp as the hawk transformed into a large man before their eyes. While the rest of the group murmured about the large magical man's identity, Moana knew right away who he really was, her good friend Maui, the demi-god who helped her to change and grow as a person.

"Maui! How did you get here?!" Moana cried out with joy and she ran towards the demi-god.

"Hey, you can't keep a demi-god from traveling to other worlds." Maui remarked as the two friends embraced each other.

"Demi-god?" Several of the princes and princesses wondered with confusion.

At this, Moana turned to the group and said "What? You've never seen a demi...oh right. Most people haven't."

"I've seen mermaids and used to be one." Ariel reminded her.

"I've seen a fairy god mother." Cinderella added.

"I was raised by fairies." Aurora stated.

"I used to have magical hair." Rapunzel chimed in.

"I befriended a genie." Jasmine piped up.

"I met a dragon." Mulan added.

"I met voodoo masters." Tiana stated.

"What's voodoo?" Moana wondered.

However, before Tiana could answer, Maui interrupted with "Whoa! Hold up! I can see we're all getting a little off track here. To make a long story short, my name is Maui and yes I'm a demi-god. However as much as I hate admit, I didn't come to sign your autographs, I came here to bring my best friend home."

At those words, Moana felt a mix of emotions go through her. She felt touched that Maui, would consider her out of all the humans that he has met and known to be his best friend and a sense of relief that she would finally, finally get to go home. Yet, Moana realized that she had come to know and like the princesses and she would miss them when she was back home. They all had cultures that were so different from her own and yet the young chef had more in common with these girls then she did with the girls her own age on Montuni. Sure they were all nice and friendly, but none of them had experienced the magical adventure that she and Maui had been on. Only the Disney princesses could relate to what Moana had experienced.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Moana, once again looked at the girls and said "Girls, I'm going to miss all of you, but before I go, I'd to introduce you all to my best friend Maui. He really is a demi-god and he's a living legend back where I come from."

Taking this as he cue to continue, Maui interjected with "I don't mean to brag, but I pulled up the many islands, pulled down the sky, lassoed the sun, harnessed the breeze and I'm responsible for the coconuts."

"No way!" "Get out!" Cried Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel and Merida all cried out at once.

Maui smiled before he added "It's all true, however it was my good pal Moana who saved our world."

"Wait a minute, you saved your world Moana? Why didn't you tell us this?" Pocahontas questioned with both disbelief and amazement.

The young chief blushed in embarrassment at her new friends words before she replied with "It was nothing, I just showed compassion that's all."

"Who did you show compassion too?" Ariel wondered.

"The creator of our world, her heart went missing and turned the creator into an unrecognizable creature that slowly destroying our world. Years, Moana found it and went on a journey to return the creator's heart to her and dragged me into it." Maui explained, leaving out the part that it was his fault that Te Fiti's heart went missing in the first place.

Moana opened her mouth to remind the demigod of this fact, but Maui saw this coming and quickly changed the subject with "Anyway, would you like to know how to go home Moana?"

At once, Moana was taken aback at the reminder that the opportunity to go home. Then she looked back at the princesses before turning to Maui and said "Yes, but I'm going to miss all of my new friends."

"Don't feel bad, Moana. You'll see us again at the next Disney Princess meeting." Cinderella said in a reassuring tone.

"When's the next meeting?" Moana inquired.

"I have no idea, the next meeting only happens when the heads of Disney decide that there is one." a befuddled Cinderella explained.

"And they don't let you know in advance?" Both Moana and Maui questioned.

Cinderella paused for a moment before she replied with "Sadly, yes." Wanting to change the subject, Cinderella turned to the young chief and demi god and said "Good Bye, Moana. Good bye, Maui. It was lovely to meet you both."

Behind her, the rest of the Disney Princesses and their significant others added "Bye Moana. Bye Maui."

At once, Moana fought back her sudden saddens as she replied "Bye Snow White, Bye Cinderella, Bye Aurora, Bye Ariel, Bye Belle, Bye Jasmine, Bye Pocahontas, Bye Mulan, Bye Tiana, Bye Rapunzel and Bye Merida."

After Moana was finished she turned her demi god friend and "How do we get home?"

"All we need to do is blink and the both of us will be sent back to our world just before you were brought here Moana." Maui explained.

"Really?" Moana wondered before she added "Where were you just before you were brought here?"

"Flying, but that's not important." Maui replied as he took the young chief's left hand into his own.

* * *

Moana looked at her friend before she blinked, when she opened her eyes. She was amazed to discover that the young chief was back in her boat in her own world's ocean. For a moment, Moana wondered if the entire thing was a dream that she experienced. Then Moana got her answer in the form of an hawk's cry. The young girl looked up to see a familiar hawk fly above her boat with Maui's playful smirk on it's face. Moana smiled in thanks at Maui's hawk form as he flew away. Then she sailed onward in search of amazing discoveries across the ocean.

* * *

 **Note, I know that Anna and Elsa met the Disney Princesses last time, but Disney has decided not to include them in the Disney Princesses line for the time being. So, that's why they didn't come back this fic.**

 **Also, I don't know much about wayfinding so if I get anything wrong please let me know.**

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
